Louvre Big Brother
}}Louvre Big Brother is the debut season of the Louvre ORG Network's Big Brother Online Reality Game. The main theme for the season was Royalty, taking direct inspiration from the location of the season and the ORG Network, being the Louvre Palace, in Paris, France. Format/Twists *'The Secret 13th Housemate' - Prior to the live launch, it was believed twelve housemates would enter the house. However, after the launch concluded, a secret thirteenth housemate was revealed. **'Pair of Housemates' - It was revealed simultaneously that the thirteenth housemate would be compromised of two individuals competing together as one housemate. Those two were Victor and Matthias. *'Double Vote' - A double vote was issued to the first person who spoke in the house chat after everybody was introduced to the game. *'Execution' - In the first week, the Execution took place. Instead of nominating two housemates, the winner of the Head of Household competition selected two housemates to become immune from the house-wide eviction vote later that day. *'The Vault' - In the second week, the winner of the Power of Veto competition would visit The Vault. Inside the Vault, the winner would find a Diamond Power of Veto necklace, which allowed the winner to not only remove a nominee, but also name the replacement. *'The Coronation' - Instead of a traditional competition for the Week 6 Head of Household competition, the power was handed over to the Viewing Lounge where the viewers were able to vote for a housemate to receive the power. After 24hrs, a winner was crowned and became the Head of Household for the week. Competitions *'Head of Household' - The Head of Household is determined by a competition each week during the live show. The winner of Head of Household is free from the threat of eviction. They receive perks, such as getting their own private bedroom, but are also faced with the decision of nominating two housemates for eviction and putting up a replacement nominee when the Power of Veto is used. The previous Head of Household is not eligible to play in the subsequent Head of Household competition, and thus, can not be Head of Household twice in a row (excluding the Final Head of Household competition). *'Power of Veto' - The Power of Veto allows the owner to remove one of the Nominations from the Nomination Block. The Power of Veto also guarantees the holder safety should one of the nominees be removed, unless he or she is the only possible replacement nominee. The Head of Household chooses a new nomination.The Power of Veto is won weekly in a competition. Six housemates compete for the Power of Veto: the Head of Household, the two nominees, and three other housemates chosen by the three guaranteed players or a random draw. Hosting Team Memory Wall The Game Week 1= |-| Week 2= |-| Week 3= |-| Week 4= |-| Nominations Table Trivia * is the first season of the Big Brother Online Reality Game on the Louvre ORG Network. *The application process first began on January 20, 2018, and closed on March 3, 2018. * was first teased on January 11, 2018, through three Facebook posts of distorted host icons with the tagline "Spring 2018". * is the only Louvre Big Brother season not to use the eye format for its season logo. Category:Seasons Category:Big Brother Seasons